It is known in the art to provide molded case circuit breakers for electrical systems. The circuit breaker is operative to disengage the electrical system under certain operating conditions. A motor operator allows the circuit breaker to be operated remotely and to be opened, closed or reset after tripping of the circuit breaker. It is advantageous to provide a mechanism whereby a quantum of stored energy, utilized in opening, closing and resetting the circuit breaker after trip, is capable of being conveniently adjusted with a minimum of effort and without additional or special tools, either in the field or in the factor during manufacturing of the circuit breaker.
An energy storage mechanism for a circuit breaker motor operator is disclosed. The energy storage mechanism comprises a first elastic member; a first fixture having a plurality of slots therein, the first fixture positioned in the first elastic member; a second fixture having a plurality of members defining an aperture; a second elastic member engaged to the second fixture and positioned within the aperture; wherein the second fixture is engaged to the first fixture. A motor operator for a molded case circuit breaker is disclosed. The motor operator comprises an energy storage mechanism for assuming a plurality of states, each state having a prescribed amount of energy stored in the energy storage mechanism; a mechanical linkage system coupled to the energy storage mechanism and to the molded case circuit breaker; wherein the molded case circuit breaker is operative to assume a plurality of positions; wherein each position of the molded case circuit breaker is associated with a corresponding state of the energy storage mechanism; a motor drive assembly connected to the mechanical linkage system for driving the energy storage mechanism from a first state of the plurality of states to a second state of the plurality of states; and an energy release mechanism coupled to the mechanical linkage system for releasing the energy stored in the energy storage mechanism wherein the energy storage mechanism returns from the second state of the plurality of states to the first state of the plurality of states.